Subliminal Messages
by Lupin Drake
Summary: Complete. Posts in the 6918 Anthology by nerrin on LJ. In so many ways, Mukuro is constantly giving Hibari little messages that he just doesn't seem to pick up. Rated for subliminal sexual content.
1. Prompt: Coffee

This is for the 6918 Anthology that my friend Nerrin and I and a bunch of other people are doing. In short, this is going to be the collection of my posts; remind me to tell her and email her the links to this and what is on my LJ later on.

I hope you all enjoy this! Please review and critique! I am not that confident when it comes to writing Hibari and Mukuro's characters, so any help would be loved.

* * *

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES: DRABBLE 01

PROMPTED DRABBLE 02/30: COFFEE

* * *

"I'm good with illusions cause I hate them."

—Hibari Kyouya, Chapter 203, page 06

* * *

Mukuro chuckled as he approached Hibari on the way to school.

"My, who knew that Kyoya-kun needed coffee to be awake in the morning?"

"I don't need coffee," he growled.

"Really," Mukuro said. "Then why do you have some in your hands? Don't tell me you are trying to soften up your image by making people think you are just like them."

Hibari shot a dead-glare, and started walking faster.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro complained. "It's not that nice to leave someone you're talking to behind."

"Who says I was even talking to you?"

"Well, it does take two to tango," he smirked.

Approaching the school gates, Mukuro watched in surprise as Hibari approached one of his classmates and dump the hot liquid on him. _My, what a waste of good coffee…_ he mused.

"That was for making a spectacle yesterday," Hibari said coldly to his classmate. "If you cannot stand having something spilled on you, watch where you're going."

"Such an interesting way to punish someone," Mukuro commented, coming up to Hibari once more. "But that coffee looked very good. Such a shame, wasting it on him."

"I told you I didn't need coffee like the rest of you herbivores do." Hibari snapped.


	2. Prompt: Glances

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES: DRABBLE 02

PROMPTED DRABBLE 10/30: GLANCES

* * *

"I'm good with illusions cause I hate them."

—Hibari Kyouya, Chapter 203, page 06

* * *

Mukuro twisted his mouth to the side in thought. He was starting to get a bit irritated, but he knew that if he wanted to have something new to tease Hibari about later on, he had to persevere. So, he focused and made the illusion that a small, wadded piece of paper hit the prefect's shoulder over from the left side of the classroom and glanced over.

Letting go of the illusion, he narrowed his eyes. He still had yet to react.

_Now what would get him to react to something?_ He asked himself.

The final bell suddenly rang, and Mukuro cursed time. He would love to be able to stop it, and while he knew that he could make that illusion, that didn't mean that it would effect the whole entire world and everyone in it. That would take too much power. He looked over to Hibari, expecting him to be gone, but saw that he was still writing things down from the board. Most likely making his own notes as well.

Then an idea struck him.

Hibari ignored Mukuro as he moved the desk in front of him around, sat in it, and then promptly started to stare at him. He was nearly done with his notes, and then he was able to go and start on his after school prefect duties. However, the other's attention and gaze didn't waver as minutes dragged on, and it started to annoy him.

He glanced up and shot a glare at the other boy.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Mukuro said with a falsely sweet smile.

Hibari felt more pissed than he had this morning when he dumped coffee on that pathetic classmate of his.


	3. Free: Romeo & Mercutio 01

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES: FREE WRITING SERIES

ROMEO & MERCUTIO: PART ONE

* * *

"I'm good with illusions cause I hate them."

—Hibari Kyouya, Chapter 203, page 06

* * *

When their teacher called out Mukuro's name for the part of Mercutio in this year's production of "Romeo and Juliet", he let out a low chuckle.

He knew of the play, reading it out of curiosity one day. Despite disliking the world and all that was in it and wanting to destroy it, he had to admit that William Shakespeare was a genius. Yes, he saw all of the sexual jokes his character made, and yes, he knew that he would have fun making all of them even more twisted.

"What is so funny?" Chrome asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said, still smirking and planning future amusement for himself.

And he had to control himself from laughing out loud when the teacher read out that Hibari Kyoya would play Romeo.

It was as if Shakespeare's spirit wanted this to happen! It was too coincidental!

"Mukuro is letting out a lot of evil aura…" Tsuna whispered fearfully to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Whatever he's planning, it won't cause too much trouble." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "He seems to like that he got Mercutio."

Hibari glanced over to Mukuro and saw that he_ was_ giving a vibe of evilness with a smirk and a deviously amused expression in his eyes, but turned away. Whatever his scheme was, it didn't concern him, and since he got the leading male role, he now had to figure out how to get all of the drooling females to keep away from him and how to spend as little time as possible with the other "actors".

He glanced over to Mukuro and made a note to make sure to keep away from him most of all. That grin he gave would give any other human chills.


	4. Free: Romeo & Mercutio 02

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES: FREE WRITING SERIES

ROMEO & MERCUTIO: PART TWO

* * *

"I'm good with illusions cause I hate them."

—Hibari Kyouya, Chapter 203, page 06

* * *

"Oh, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro called. "I believe that you have spent enough time practicing with Suki-chan. You really need to spend time working with other characters."

"Go away Rokudo," Hibari muttered, walking towards one of the exits of the stage.

"Oya, oya," the other boy said with a smile. "In another bad mood, are we?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Suki exclaimed as Hibari left.

"Doing what?" he asked calmly.

"Driving him away! It's really annoying how you keep following us." She scowled.

"Well," Mukuro started, tapping his copy of the script to his chin. "Maybe I have an ulterior move. Maybe I want to spend more time with _you_."

Suki felt her cheeks starting to heat up at his smile and the meaning behind his words. She quickly shook her head and scolded herself. How could she allow herself to be nearly swayed to like him with what was obviously a move he saw in a movie? Hibari was the one she loved—unlike Mukuro; he was honest, pure, and genuine!

"I don't believe you," she said.

Smirking, he nodded. "Of course. I have done nothing to annoy you then. Maybe…" he trailed as he played with a lock of her hair. "I want to spend more time with _him_."

"What?" she exclaimed, pulling back.

"And maybe I don't like you at all, and am quite jealous that you two have such an intimate role and play such intimate characters." With this, Mukuro gave her a final smirk and walked in the direction that Hibari stormed off.


	5. Free: Romeo & Mercutio 03

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES: FREE WRITING SERIES

ROMEO & MERCUTIO: PART THREE

* * *

"I'm good with illusions cause I hate them."

—Hibari Kyouya, Chapter 203, page 06

* * *

"Oya," Mukuro complained. "In the story, we are best friends—I think we need to work on that over all feeling. Best friends are comfortable around another, especially when it comes to proximity of one another."

Hibari scowled and just continued to read his script.

Mukuro smirked and put his arm around Hibari. "Now," he said, pointing to a line. "When you say this, you need to be in a state of depression, while I must be a little desperate to get you out of it, to have you enjoy your night."

"I can act on my own," Hibari said, moving away from Mukuro and shooting him a glare for good measure. He needed to learn the concept of _personal space_.

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you _dance_." He recited, adding a strange emphasis on the last word.

"That doesn't sound like you're desperate to cheer me up."

"Just say your next lines," Mukuro waved off.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes, with nimble soles; I have a soul of lead, so stakes me to the ground I cannot move."

Mukuro chuckled, amused. "You are a _lover_; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound."

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft—"

"Ah, ah," the other suddenly interrupted. "That did not sound heartbroken at all!"

"Then how should one say it?" Hibari demanded.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers; and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: under love's heavy burden do I sink." Mukuro rehearsed. Although he did say it with remorse, there was a look in his eyes and a smirk that destroyed the saddened image the words were supposed to have.

"This is pointless." Hibari stated, snapping his book shut.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down." Mukuro chuckled to himself as "Romeo" left the scene.


End file.
